reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf (RDR 2)
The Wolf is a species of animal found in Red Dead Redemption 2. Description Wolves are large mammals which prey on ungulates, or large hoofed mammals, like elk, deer, moose, deer and mountain goats, as well as beavers, rabbits and other small prey. Wolves are also scavengers and often eat animals that have died due to other causes. Wolves live, travel and hunt in packs of 3 to 6 animals on average. Compared to its closest wild cousins (the coyote and foxes), the gray wolf is larger and heavier, with a broader snout, shorter ears, a shorter torso and longer tail. It is a slender, powerfully built animal with a large, deeply descending ribcage, a sloping back and a heavily muscled neck. The wolf's legs are moderately longer than those of other canines, which enables the animal to move swiftly, and allows it to overcome the deep snow that covers most of its geographical range. The ears are relatively small and triangular. Wolves have a complex communication system ranging from barks and whines to growls and howls. While they don't actually howl at the moon, they are more active at dawn and dusk, and they do howl more when it's lighter at night, which occurs more often when the moon is full. Behavior Wolves seldom attack humans without a pack of at least 3, and their howl usually warns the player about their incoming charge. Upon losing a majority of their pack, the surviving wolves tend to whimper and flee the player regardless of how close he gets. A lone fleeing wolf can be approached on foot with minimal danger, even if not wounded. As a chasing pack, wolves might resort to attacking slower animals rather than the player. Occasionally, wolves can fight bears, either retreating or killing them depending on how the fight goes. Location *Big Valley **Hanging Dog Ranch *Grizzlies East **O'Creagh's Run (far north of) *Tall Trees *Aurora Basin (to the east) *Grizzlies West, west of Cairn Lake (Location for Timber Wolves) *Cumberland Forest *Lake Isabella (only during "The Wolf Man" bounty) Challenges * As wolves often attack in packs, it is recommended that players use long range weapons like rifles, or a bow with arrows, to wound or kill a wolf. * Their meat can be used for food, and their pelts and hearts can be used for crafting. * At the Trapper, the player needs 1 perfect wolf pelt to craft a Wilderness Vest, the Wolf Coat and the Legendary Moose Hunting Jacket. Trivia * Their tapetum lucidum shows at night in Red Dead Redemption 2, unlike the original Red Dead Redemption. * Like other species such as bison, wolves notably faced an existential crisis by the late nineteenth century, as human settlement meant habitat loss, decreased prey availability, and extermination efforts from farmers and ranchers intent on protecting livestock. Gray wolves were almost entirely eradicated from the northern Rocky Mountains by the 1930s and faced extinction by the 1970s, when conservation efforts helped their numbers gradually recover. Gallery WolfGrayProfileRDR2.png|Gray wolf profile WolfTimberProfileRDR2.png|Timber wolf profile Red Dead Redemption 2 20191225004356.jpg|Timber Wolf Up close Wolf Pack.jpg|Pack of Wolfes Trophies/Achievements ---- Related Content es:Lobo gris de:Wolf fr:Loup gris Category:Animals in Redemption 2